1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to electronic memory and/or recording devices, and, more particularly, to three-dimensional magnetic memory and/or recording devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, memory devices, such as volatile and non-volatile memory devices and hard drives, depend on a two-dimensional memory media configuration. However, such a configuration makes it difficult to achieve high memory densities, as it does not take advantage of space that may be available in a third dimension (i.e., thickness) of a memory device.